A shocker of a surprise for Marilyn!
In one of the more shocking episodes of the season, the Harpers gain another family member when Marilyn Rhomberg is revealed that she is the sister of June Harper. Scene: Massachusetts General Hospital. Marilyn Rhomberg is sitting in the waiting room. She is with June, who brought her to the hospital to check her over for a cold medicine allergy. Cara, June's great niece, is helping her out. CARA: Ms. Rhomberg, have you checked over your medical history? MARILYN: I am not sure. With my parents both dead, I have no idea of our medical history. CARA: I just had a call from someone in the lab. When we took a blood sample, someone decided to check out and do a DNA test. They did one as well on you, Aunt June. JUNE: What did they want with that? MARILYN: I am confused. CARA: So am I. When they did the tests, they saw the DNA matched you two. MARILYN: What are you saying? CARA: That Preston and Nellie Harper were your parents. You and June are sisters. (Marilyn is stunned. June is taken aback.) JUNE: Mother never told us about it. CARA: I had someone look it over through one of the genealogical websites, Ancestry.com, and when I had Marilyn's name entered, at first, I had to check with two different names. I first entered it as O'Halloran, and it did not click, but when I put through Marilyn Harper, you were there. MARILYN: I don't understand. JUNE: Neither do I. CARA: I wasn't sure what to think, either. When my assistant told me about it, and the results, I couldn't argue. DNA doesn't lie, Marilyn, you are my great aunt. MARILYN: I don't know why my parents never told me. JUNE: I wish I knew too, Marilyn. But I checked it out on the net as well. Well, actually John did. MARILYN: John? JUNE (grinning): One of my guys. He's very computer savvy. MARILYN (grinning back): Oh yes, I've seen your retinue of men all around the house. But isn't that Susannah Lucas's house? The one she got from Michael Harper? JUNE: Yes, it is Susie's house, but since she lives in Illinois full time, we live there, and we watch over the place. She gives us a call when we know she is coming to town. MARILYN: I have quite a large family. How is she connected? CARA: Susie is Anyssa's sister. MARILYN: Really? Anyssa and Susie are sisters? CARA: In a manner of speaking. Anyssa's parents were killed in a car accident when she was a child. Her parents best friends, Sam and Lahoma Lucas helped raise Anyssa along with Susannah. They are best friends, and as close as sisters. Susie claims Anyssa as her sister, and Anyssa and Sheila claim her as a sister. So, in a lot of ways, Susie, Sheila and Anyssa are sisters. So, she would be counted as a great niece to you as well. MARILYN: What an impressive pedigree. CARA: And there is more. I hope you don't mind, but I had the family called. We're meeting at the Atchley Mansion. MARILYN: Since this does concern the whole family, I can understand. (Cut to: A couple of hours later. The Atchley Mansion.) DYLAN: What is going on? ADAM: I am wondering the same thing. I am hoping this won't take long. Derek is sick with the flu. SHEILA: I talked with Allen. He's watching Derek. DYLAN (relieved): Thanks, Sheila. ANYSSA: I don't get all this craziness. What is going on, Aunt June? JUNE: I am in kind of a daze myself, my dear. I don't quite know how to say this. But we have a new member of the family. LORRAINE: Who? (Enter: Marilyn.) MARILYN: Me. DYLAN: Ms. Rhomberg? MARILYN: Yes, Dylan. I am actually your great Aunt Marilyn. ROSEMARY: When did this become revealed? CARA: Marilyn was at the office to be checked over for a cold medicine allergy; and when we did blood tests, they had a DNA test done on Marilyn and June. They were shown to be a match. Then we confirmed it on ancestry.com. It was true. Marilyn is June's sister, and thereby our great aunt. ROSEMARY: I also checked it over, and yes, there was a space that said Harper girl under the same generation as Aunt June. So, it fits. I also looked on ancestry.com and there it was. MARILYN: I am sorry for all this insanity! DYLAN: Don't worry, Aunt Marilyn, none of this is your fault. DNA doesn't lie. ANYSSA: Dylan's right. It's not your fault at all. We're glad you are in our family. ROSEMARY: Absolutely. We're glad you are a part of our family. (After the initial shock passes, Marilyn is accepted and is accepting from the family. She is indeed welcomed into the family. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes